Ponte la Camiseta
by Reino Inquieto
Summary: ¡Uruguay, salva a la doncella desnuda y ebria en apuros! Pero cuidado con jugar con quien no debieras, Argentina, tu hermano, está a la vuelta de la esquina. Jugá decente y ta' bo', tenés un problema más grande que perder o ganar un partido de fútbol... Si fueras vos el afectado, admítelo, también estarías puteando... ¿Quizás un becito de la suerte lo solucione todo? UruguayXChile
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia es de Himaruya Hidecaz.**

 **Latin Hetalia es de la comunidad Latinohetaliana.**

* * *

 ** _ERASE_** ** _UNA VEZ UNA PRINCESA EBRIA... Y DESNUDA._**

* * *

― ¡Seba! ― Sonó la voz de alguien a la distancia

El castaño con reflejos dorados, levantó la vista de su libro, alzando una de sus cobrizas cejas... Y fijó sus felinos ojos amarillos, herencia de cacique Charrúa, en su ventana corrediza, por dónde apareció la muchacha, la mujer chilena.

― ¿Manu? ― Preguntó, aunque sabía era una pregunta inútil, porque la conocía bien.

― Seba, necesito tu ayuda... ¡Con urgencia weón! ― Dijo eso afligida, pero recuperó su compostura habitual dentro de lo que la situación lo ameritaba ― Si querí te cocino, te lavo la ropa, te hago el aseo, lo que queraí, pero ayúdame plis.

― Pero... ― La miró desde los pies a la cabeza ― ¡¿Qué mierda boluda?! ¡Estás desnuda mina!

― Ya po' Seba... Ayúdame...

En la casa del uruguayo, todo era normal, o eso podría decirse, exceptuando la visita, que sería completamente normal, a diferencia porque estaba como su madre la había traído al mundo... Su largo, lacio, y abundante cabello negro, tapaba la mitad de su cuerpo, y su natura era cubierta por una cartera de fiesta, de seda y roja, no es que se haya fijado en los detalles con suma importancia, no era la situación.

― Ta'... Manuela esperáte... ― Suspiró contrariado.

Salió de allí y se dirigió a su closet, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarla, es decir, Manu y él estaban lejos de ser la misma talla, y él no acostumbraba a guardar ropa de fémina en sus cajones. Finalmente dio con una cajita de cartón, su salvación, un bóxer gris que había comprado junto a otros no hace mucho tiempo, para su alegría, aún permanecía nuevo y sellado en su empaque. Dentro de sus cajones, también pudo encontrar una camiseta gruesa gigante... que al menos a ella le quedó grande. Al entregarle todo, y dejarlo en el suelo, por su incapacidad para utilizar las manos, él se volteó mientras ella se ponía ropa, porque ni siquiera era cambiarse, era ponerse lo que no tenía encima.

― ta' bo' ― Se echó el cabello hacia atrás con ambas manos ― ¿Qué acaso Martín no tiene la decencia de dejarte intacta la ropa al menos?

― ¿Qué wea? ― Preguntó asustada y sorprendida ― Si con el rucio no pasa na' de eso... Tábamos jugando naipes y el Luci ganó. El weón, me retó a dejar su casa sin ropa. Y ya, lo hice po', ¿Y qué tanta weá? ¡Pero no voy a ir hasta Chile en pelotas po'!

― Vos no tenés pelotas... ¡Ahss... olvídalo!

― Ya filo, la weá, es que al menos no tuve que pagarles dinero a esos weones por no atreverme... No soy na' gallinita como ellos creen.

― No estoy seguro que lo crean... ― Suspiró al verla hacerse una coleta de caballo alta con un moño que sacó de quien sabe dónde ― ¿Y jugaron vos y cuantos más?

― El Luci y el bolita nomás.

El descendiente Charrúa agradeció eso, porque especialmente esa noche, ya tenía suficiente con un americano desnudo, y no es que le desagradara, pero quizás no fuera la misma sensación si tuviera que estar socorriendo a otros tipejos en las mismas condiciones que la chilena.

Finalmente, ambos se levantaron de las sillas en las que se habían sentado.

― Gracias Uru... ― Dijo controlando un hipo, él suspiró.

― Che... ― La detuvo de estar escalando sobre una ventana, con intensiones claras de retirarse y hacer abandono del hogar uruguayo ― Quédate esta noche, es tarde chilena.

― No... ― Su rostro estaba rojo, y parecía muy alegre.

― Existen las puertas ¿Sabés? ― él se acercó a ella y le pasó los brazos por la cintura, más bien, rodeó su cuerpo con ambos brazos y pudo tocarla con ambas manos ― Bájate... Antes que te hagas daño bo'.

Así, Sebastián la ayudó amablemente a volver al suelo, sabía que era muy pequeñita, y a su lado en efecto así era, pero como prueba final, es que su ropa, que usualmente le quedarían ajustadas a él, a ella le quedaban muy grandes.

― De acuerdo... Me quedaré a alojar en tu casa ― Ella estaba frente a él, pero su seriedad se vio interrumpida por una sonrisita estúpida y un movimiento más o menos brusco en el que ella le sacó los lentes, y se los puso así misma ― ¡Yey, soy Uruguay!

Eso sólo confirmaba sus sospechas.

― Estas re ebria...

― No, no, claro que no ―dio un giro sobre sí misma, casi cayendo, él la afirmó entre sus brazos ― Seba... ¿No tienes de la yerba re-loca?

― Ahora no ― Él suspiró ¿Qué clase de falopero creía que era? ― che... ¿Segura que estás bien?

― ...Puede que haya bebido un poquito ― El diminutivo lo dibujaba con el pulgar y el índice. "Poquito" para Chile, eran al menos varias botellas de varias cosas.

― ¿Y dónde pensabas ir si yo no te brindaba ayuda?

― ¡Eso...! Pues... El Dani es un buen chico, seguro me ayudaba, ¡Pero, que flojera! Mucha vuelta... Así que iba a ir con el Tincho.

― ¿En cueros? ― La miró con una cara de regaño.

― Bueno... Sí...

― Y seguro esperabas, que no te hiciera algo al verte así ¿No?

― Bueno, admito que no lo pensé muy bien, pero hace diez minutos parecía buen plan... ¡El Tincho, será aweonao, pero no es violador po'!

― No sé ― Sinceramente, él quería creer que Martín no perdería la cabeza ― Pero borracha, vos te ponés cariñosa...

― ¿Y cómo los sabes vo'h? ― Preguntó ella dulce.

―... Me estás abrazando.

― En efecto, lo hago.

Ella le había pasado los brazos por el cuello y estaba enterrando su rostro en el cuello de él, Sebastián sentía su respiración cerca del lóbulo de su oreja. Tuvo que abrazarla de la cintura y levantarla un poco, se había dado cuenta, que si la soltaba, había una alta probabilidad que ella terminara en el suelo. No estaba seguro de qué pensar.

― Chilena, vos no podés estar así...

Ella utilizó su pecho, y se acomodó aún más.

― ¿Así cómo?

Sebastián suspiró, no podía pensar bien, y eso que estaba muy sobrio. La chilena estaba en pésimas condiciones, probablemente a la mañana despertara con resaca. Pero no era novedad para aquella mujer que le ganaba bien fácil en un concurso de bebidas a todos los americanos... Aun recordaba cuando Estados Unidos aceptó competir con Chile con cervezas alemanas. La foto del norteamericano en el suelo con 3 botellas de litro a su alrededor, mientras Chile salía caminando del brazo de Prusia a otra fiesta y las tres botellas de litro muy bien ordenadas mientras llevaba la cuarta en la mano, esa foto, seguiría colgada en internet por el resto de sus largas vidas.

― Vas a dormir en mi cama... ― Dijo llevándosela en brazos.

― ¡Wiii, Seba me lleva como princesa! ― Gritaba, demasiado feliz.

La acomodó en la cama y ella le miró expectante. Cuando él se preparó para irse, Manu le agarró de la camisa, deteniéndolo.

― ¿Ya te vaí?

― Duerme... Mañana tomás un bondi ― Se sentó a su lado. Ese fue su gran primer error.

― No te vayaí po' ― Hizo un puchero y salió a medio cuerpo de la cama, abrazándolo y atrayéndolo hacia ella ― Oye Seba... No me vayaí a morder...

― ¿Querés agradecerme molestando? ― Se sintió frustrado.

Ella acarició su cabello, con bastante delicadeza, suspiró en su cuello. Le quitó los lentes y los dejó sobre el velador dentro de su estuche. Segunda equivocación.

― Seba... Quédate ésta noche conmigo ― Pidió, aún abrazada a él.

― Ya estoy contigo... ― Susurró, intentando permanecer con la cabeza fría.

― Sabes a lo que me refiero... ― Se deslizó hasta quedar en frente. Sin nada más que decir, ella lo besó...

Se besaron... en ese silencio de sepulcro. Esa noche calurosa de juerga y gloria.

Mientras Sebastián se hundía en la prospera calidez en los brazos de Manu, Luciano y Julio la buscaban por el camino sin poderla encontrar. Ellos le habían hecho una muy buena broma, pero nunca esperaron que la chilena saliera como su mami Mapu la trajo al mundo y desapareciera... Ambos, muy ebrios en ese momento, y cándidos por la diversión y las bromas, no se percataron que la chilena no volvía. Ahora, que las cosas se habían enfriado un poco, estaban en desesperación. Luciano se sentía culpable, Martín le haría pagar si es que le pasaba algo.

Chile amó a Uruguay por esa noche. Cada parte del territorio uruguayo, Río Negro, Punta del Este, Montevideo... El turismo en su cúspide. De la misma forma, Uruguay conoció por primera vez Atacama, Pucón... Santiago, e incluso Punta Arenas. Cuando todo llegó a su fin, la imagen de la mujer con el cabello alborotado cayendo por sus hombros desnudos penetró en la memoria de Sebastián. Ella movió las manos de sus pectorales a sus brazos y lo abrazó. En ese momento, él atrajo hacía ellos las mantas y la acunó en sus brazos. Esa noche durmieron juntos, abrazados, tan mezclados que no sabían en donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. No importó que estuvieran sudados o que ella oliera a alcohol... Sólo durmieron, sólo les quedaba dormir.

Cuando Seba se levantó esa mañana... no la encontró por ningún lado. No pensaba encontrarla tampoco... cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Suspiró y miró hacia el costado: en su velador, había un pequeño termo que solía usar cuando salía... Su mate con yerba nueva y lavada, unos croissant y un sándwich con palta/aguacate.

― La concha de la lora... ― Sebastián frunció el ceño. Se sentó desnudo en su cama, la cabeza baja y los hombros caídos.

Sostuvo el pequeño post-it entre sus manos, sin poder contener una pequeña sonrisa al ver el corazón dibujado y dentro, la estampa de unos hermosos labios que habían sido suyos hasta hace poco... **" _Gracias por ayudarme_ "**, ponía en la nota.

― Seba eres un gurise ― Replicó, acostandose otra vez, mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos, esas manos... habían tocado la piel de ella ― Tan linda...

Comió tranquilo... despacio, cada vez su estómago sólo podía inflarse, tenía un extraño calambre. Todo empeoraba cada vez que la veía en su mente: Anoche, mientras intentaba amarrarse el cabello una vez más, sobre él, dándole una magnífica vista de su anotomía, de su vientre, de su piel color nata y té.

― ¡Sebi! ― Se escuchó la voz de alguien entrar y dejar las llaves.

Ese era su tercer error... Y el primero que debió tener en cuenta, había roto uno de los pactos implícitos de los amigos y los hermanos, jamás tener relación alguna con el interés romántico del otro...

― Uhhhh esto se va a descontrolar... ¿Tuviste compañía anoche? ¡Desde aquí se te ven los chupetones boludo! Awwwwww la provincia rebelde está creciendo rápido...― El uruguayo estaba de piedra, no sabía qué contestar, Martín querría saber más, lo conocía ― Che... tampoco es para tanto, vos sos grande... ¿Ya nos vamos?


	2. Chapter 2

TRAICIÓN

* * *

― ¡Sebi! ― Se escuchó la voz de alguien entrar y dejar las llaves.

Ese iba a ser su tercer error... Y el primero que debió tener en cuenta.

― ¡Sebas, acá estás che! ― Apareció el rubio por la puerta ― Ufff chabón...

― Ah ¿Qué querés cheto? ― Intentó molestarlo, pero se veía extrañamente nervioso.

― Ehhm... Sebas... ¿Anoche tuviste compañía? ― Martín lo miró desde el punto de la puerta ― No tenés que fingir, boludo, desde acá se te ven los chupetones... ¡Yorugua, espero que no te hayas olvidado que tenemos un partido con los negros hoy!

― Martín, no creo que sea buena idea... ― Seba suspiró, se sentía cansado, asqueado...

― ¡Eh boludo, no me podés dejar plantado! ― Se acercó y le golpeó las palmas ― Arriba, arriba... Mirá que sin vos, no hacemos equipo, y las chicas vienen hoy a verme.

― ¿Las chicas? ― Seba se rindió, se levantó desnudo y se encaminó a su baño.

― Dale, vos paséate en cueros che, hacé como si yo no estuviera ¡Sí, las chicas! Incluso Manu viene a verme...

― Dijo que nos iba a apoyar, no que iba a ir a verte, a ti específicamente, fue Brasil quien la invitó...

Martín.

¿Qué pensaría Argentina si supiera que Chile y Uruguay...?

El agua recorriendo su espalda no apaciguaban la voz en su cabeza... ¿Qué había hecho? Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Había hecho cosas malas en su vida, había defraudado antes a la gente, pues era un país, tenía historia... Pero ahora era algo de índole personal. Muy personal.

Se vistió y fueron a la cancha.

En las galerías estaban las chicas y Manu... con una pañoleta bordada sobre sus hombros y cubriendo su cuello...

Comenzó a sentirse mal... Saber que ella lo estaba mirando era asombroso, saber que Martín estaba a su lado, era un revoltijo de intestinos. Nunca se había sentido tan mal por quitarle algo a Martín, era como esos placeres culpables, pero mirar a Manu tan... Ella.

Todo había valido la pena.

Argentina, Uruguay, Ecuador, Perú y Paraguay se enfrentaban al equipo México, Brasil, Estados Unidos, Costa Rica y Honduras, si, quizás podrían jugar tranquilos en el mismo equipo. Uno de los tantos partidos organizados por los chicos como un amistoso de fin de semana que ayudaría a recaudar fondos para la creación de posos de agua en África, donde el cambio climático recrudecía.

Sebas y sus brillitos locos parecían ausentes durante todo el primer tiempo del partido. Se veía pálido y congestionado, parecía enfermo, débil ¡Era fútbol! Y él no estaba dando la talla. Era fútbol, él vivía fútbol, quizás uno de sus mejores logros por lo que era reconocido... Y probablemente llevaba varios minutos sin tocar el balón o frenar a Brasil.

Pitazo del árbitro: Bolivia, y acaba el primer tiempo...

― ¡La puta madre, estamos perdiendo 2 - 0! ¡Con el gordo y los negros! ¿¡Cómo mierda no podés dar un pase bueno che!? Uno te pido Seba ¡Uno! ― Argentina se veía tan... ehhhmmm... Argentina perdiendo ― ¡Mirá la cara del brasilero! ¡SE BURLA! ¡Se burla de mí! ― Martín encaró a Luciano ― Ehh Brazuca ¿Y qué te hace tanta gracia negro, saber que vas a perder el segundo tiempo?

― Martín ¡Eh causa! ― Miguel lo abrazó del pecho y lo retuvo.

― Las cosas como son che... El campeón acá, soy yo papá ― se golpeó el pecho.

― Él gana por nariz ― Replicó Brasil riendo ― Este partido es mío Huehuehuehue.

― Reíte negro, reíte... Ojalá tengas esa misma sonrisa al final... Andáte comprando vaselina che, que a pierna abierta vas a salir caminando de acá.

Mientras tanto... Uruguay se acercó inevitablemente a las galerías para cambiarse de camiseta, delante de todo el mundo quedó con el torso descubierto, típico de los futbolistas, pero esta vez tenía todos los parches rojos de su piel al descubierto y los rasguños de unas manos que causaron curiosidad en el público.

Seba abrió una botella de agua y se la tiró en la cabeza... Si fuera Martín el que está jugando mal, él estaría actuando de un modo parecido, así que lo encontraba comprensible. Por el momento, solo quería escapar de la furia albiceleste, por el momento, necesitaba pensar.

― ¡Qué pasa compadre! ― México le puso los brazos en los hombros ― Lo veo ido hombre, céntrese, así es muy fácil ganar pues ¡Y con el gringo de nuestro lado!, a nomá, éste partido está regalado, se lo restregaré en la cara al narigón hasta que se me pegue la chingada gana ¡México es el mejor cabrones!

― Bueno, el mejor se puede ir de una vez por donde vino ― La voz lo sacó de su ensoñación.

― ¿Chi-chile? ― El moreno se apartó del uruguayo y sonrió ― Híjole, no te había visto wey ¿Qué es eso de andar asustando a la gente?

― Necesito hablar con el Sebastían ― El mexicano parpadeó dos veces ― A solas.

― Ah... si, si... No digo yo no más que... que aquí hay mucha gente carnales ― El mexicano apuntó al público y les cuchicheó a ellos ― Todos son unos chismosos...

Manu tomó a Sebastían de la mano y lo jaló hasta desaparecer de la cancha. Nadie más que el mexica se dio cuenta. Serían los 15 minutos más largos de la vida o los más cortos, dependiendo de lo que estuviera por suceder.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― Ella le miró fijo, pero él desvío la mirada y cortó el contacto visual.

― Yh... nada...

― ¿Nada? ― Ella frunció el ceño. Entonces se abrió la casaca y debajo, traía la camiseta de Uruguay, la misma que le había prestado la noche anterior ― Vine a verte jugar... Aunque fue Luciano quien me invitó, y Martín quien aseveró que vendría a verlo jugar a él, ninguno me interesa más que tú... Me gustaí po' ¿Qué querí que le haga?

― Yo no puedo hacerle esto a Argentina... ― Dijo simplemente y ella lo entendió.

― Mírame Seba... ― Se sacó el pañuelo y tenía el cuello lleno de cardenales y una mordida sobre la clavícula... pero entonces comenzó a quitarse la camiseta ― Si no me querí más, lo entiendo...

― Ponte la camiseta... ― Antes que ella lo entendiera, Seba la aprisionó entre sus brazos, su cuerpo y la pared ― Vos y yo, casi no compartimos historia... No tenemos los mismos gustos, casi ni compartimos la misma sangre...

― Estamos juntos en los gráficos... No te pongaí sentimental po'... ― Suspiró y sonrió un poco. Estaba asustada en ese momento, no tenia muy claro lo que quería hacer... Solo quería estar con Uruguay por un rato.

― Ta' bo'... ya me cansé de estarte asechando ― Bajó la cabeza y se apoyó en su cuello.

― No te preocupí más... ― Lo abrazó fuerte y acarició su espalda ― Lo vamos a solucionar...

― Gracias... ― Él sonrió y dejaron el tema zanjado.

― ...Ahora, tení que darle con todo. Salir a esa cancha a ganar... Porque te estaré observando po'... ¿Qué wea, ahora erí perdedor? ¿Cómo era? " _Yo 15 ¿Y vos?_ " ¿Dónde está el campeón? Tení que demostrarle al méxicano llorón, que Sudamérica hispanoblante es lo mejor.

― Yh, suena fácil... ― Se acercó a sus labios y la apretó entre sus brazos ― Creí que te agradaba México... ¿No me das un besito de buena suerte?

― Y-ya te pasaste jote culiao... ― Ella le intentó separar un poco, pero no le quedó de otra más que aceptar los uruguayos labios. Era como brisa refrescante que cubría todo su ser llegando hasta lo profundo de su interior y sentir las manos del oriental descendiendo sobre su trasero... ― ¡Weón caliente, sale!

Ella lo separó de un empujón. Parece que las manitas del uruguayo eran bien traviesas, porque estaban agarrando más de lo debido...

El segundo tiempo fue increíble. Uruguay y Paraguay, la dupla de los ríos era imparable, defensa irrazonable, el charrúa era inamovible, Brasil sintió la frustración de no poder seguir luciendo su "jogo bonito", mientras tanto, Argentina se sentía un Dios, Uruguay prácticamente le tapaba a todos los jugadores, como todo uruguayo, era una increíble contención, mientras Paraguay intentaba colocar la pelota en los pies de Martín para que él pueda patearla al arco. La dupla rioplatense era imparable, la mafia del mate el trío perfecto ¡Y empate!

Brasil se tomó las cosas enserio, pasó a Uruguay y Argentina no pudo hacer mucho como defensa, entre Costa Rica y México lograron pasar a los sudamericanos y antes que todos se dieran cuenta, Perú veía amenazado su arco y Brasil marcaba e de chilena, tras unos maravillosos pases de Costa Rica, quedando solo 10 minutos del final.

La Manu sentada se levantó bruscamente, entonces Venezuela y Colombia la imitaron... Algo estaba sucediendo, Manu no parecía estar pensando mucho las cosas. Venezuela y Colombia tomaron sus celulares y empezaron a gritar también, pero buscando gritos y alientos de las barras de cierto país por google... Debían distraerlo, las chicas de la barra se apoyan.

― ¡Dale con todo charrúa! ― Gritó alguien en las gradas. Y Uruguay se volteó a verla... Sí, era ella.

Martín, a mitad de la cancha se paró en seco a verla. Manu se abrió la chaqueta... ¿Por qué tenía la camiseta de Seba? ¿Por qué?

― Adivina quien se viola a quien "papá" ― Le gritó Brasil a lo lejos.

Maldito Brasil... ¿Por qué Manu tiene la camiseta de Seba? ¿Por qué Seba parece brillar más de lo necesario? ¿Por qué están perdiendo? ¿Por qué Manu no lo apoya a él? ¿Por qué Uruguay y Chile tienen cardenales por el cuerpo...?

Itzel se levanta imitando a Manu y comienza a alentar a Argentina y a Paraguay. México la ve de pasada.

― ¡Pelea albiceleste! ― Gritó Colombia ― Martín "Hacéme tuya"...

― ¡Martín! ¿Batíme un dolca? Ehhmmm si... ¡ VENÍ Y BATÍME UN DOLCA!― La hermana de Coco alza la voz, releyendo aquello ― ¡Ganale a Brasil!

Está demás decir que Martín las miró muy raro... Ellas gritándole "eso", tenían que resolverlo, pero ¡Lo primero es lo primero!

¡Maldito Brasil! Seba se pone a su lado y bloquea a Brasil y a Honduras... Paraguay corre para cubrir a Costa Rica, México queda rezagado por estar distraído en ciertas mujeres, Argentina se acerca al arco rival y...

Pitazo final. Bolivia avisa que el partido termina. Es un juego, el ganador es el equipo de Brasil.

― ¡Por la re mil concha de mi madre! ― Martín lanzó de todas formas el pelotazo y USA no pudo controlarlo.

― Martín... Ven, vamos a los vestidores.

― ¡Vamos! ¿¡VAMOS!? Apartáte Dani ¡Perdimos contra un gordo y un montón de forros! ― fijó su mirada en sus botellas de goma y comenzó a patearlas, pateó la hielera también ― ¡Hijos de puta! 3 a 2 la nada misma ¡Y el brazuca de mierda se ríe! ¡Pasáme algo que se pueda romper, por la puta madre que me parió!

Dani le da su camiseta sabiendo que el argentino la hará trizas, pero ya está... Lo mejor será que se vaya a comer asadito por allá...

Manuela bajó de las gradas y como muchas otras personas, se fue corriendo a la cancha. Buscó al brillos locos con la mirada, se veía un poco decepcionado, pero estaba bien, estaría bien cuando supiera que habían recolectado mucho dinero.

― ¡Seba! ― Ella corrió a abrazarlo y él la recibió levantándola en el aire y estrechándola en sus brazos.

― Perdimos... Por la puta madre ¡Perdimos! ― Gruñó entre dientes mientras la apretaba contra si, con demasiada fuerza, con furia controlada.

La hielera se salvó de morir en el momento en que Argentina fijó su mirada en Manuela y Sebastían. Sentía que tenía un tic en su labio. Estaba concentrando mucha tención... Sentía un pequeño magma arder en su interior a lo Natsu Dragneel, pero peor, como una tetera a presión sobre el fuego... ¿Por qué estaban tan juntos? Quería su explicación, AHORA.

Argentina caminó en medio de la celebración de USA y México. Luciano los vio a la distancia, ésto no le parecía divertido.

― ¡Sebas, mi viejo! ― le pasó un brazo por detrás de la nuca, apartándolo bruscamente de la chilena ― Perdimos hermano... Pero recolectamos mucho dinero para los niños de África... Vení un momento.

Manu estaba en medio, no quería que Martín lo apartara de ella, pero así eran las cosas, seguro tenían que necesariamente hablar de lo que había sucedido... Pero ella no era idiota. No, no lo era. Esa mirada en Martín, ya la había visto antes, pero cualquiera que lo conociera un poco, sabía que esos ojos enfurecidos significaban que uno debía correr lo más rápido posible hacia el otro lado.

― ¿Por qué tenés que estar con mi chica?

― ¿Tu chica? ― Seba bufó.

― ¿¡Por qué tiene tu camiseta?! ― Preguntó en un grito ahogado mientras fingía una sonrisa.

― Bo'... Suéltame ― Sebastían se arrancó el brazo de Martín del cuello.

Uruguay miró de mala manera a su hermano y se fue a los vestidores. Argentina quería respuestas, quería las respuestas desde la boca de su hermano.

Los demás jugadores sudamericanos, se fueron a los vestidores también, muy preocupados, exceptuando a Bolivia.

Manuela sabia que sucedería algo en las duchas. Itzel, María Miranda y Catalina fueron a acompañarla. Venezuela fijó su mirada en el albiceleste y el argentino se volteó a verla... Si, María era un buen elemento para divertirse un rato, pero por el momento, tenía la cabeza caliente como para pensar en mujeres.

La chilena escurridiza se sale de los consejos banales, no le importa lo que ellas digan, sabe exactamente qué sucede, entiende a Martín más de lo que muchos creen.

― ¡Ya respondéme! ¿¡Por qué estás con la chica que vos sabés que me gusta!? ― No se controla, lo agarra del cuello y lo lleva hasta la pared, debajo de las duchas.

― Martín... ― Sebastían ofrece solo un poco de resistencia, siente culpa también.

― ¿Por qué no negás lo que estoy pensando? ― No afloja el agarre pero choca la frente en el pecho de Sebastían ― Por eso no podés mirarme a los ojos... ¿Por eso no podés eh, Sebas? ¡Respondéme chavón!

Bruscamente azota a Uruguay, al tomarlo del cuello de la camiseta, tiene control sobre él, en ese momento de furia, no le importa estarle gritando frente a Perú, no le importa golpearlo.

― ¡Ya detente Martín! ― Uruguay no es masoquista, no le gusta que lo azoten...

Acaban de perder, solo quiere tomar sus cosas e irse a dormir un rato para pensar las cosas, tiene que en enfrentar a Argentina en algún momento, pero ese momento no ha llegado aún. Martín está muy caliente por perder con Brasil, eso agrava la situación. Sabía que lo que fuera que él dejara salir de su boca, Martín lo iba a terminar escuchando.

― No me pidas que te deje ¡Ahora décime qué tienen Chile y tú!

Uruguay se quita las manos de encima, tuvo que quitárselas de solo un tirón. El forcejeo se intensifica, aquí es cuando Brasil también aparece en esos vestidores.

― ¡Para viejo! Y, cálmate bo' ― Martín lo vuelve a agarrar y ahora Seba también lo pesca de la camiseta, su paciencia no es infinita ― ¡No me agarres carajo!

Brasil intercede, los separa de un empujón y abre los grifos con agua fría, quizás eso calme un poco los ánimos, los dos terminan empapados.

― ¡Que te calmes carajo, estás quedando como una loca histérica!

― Dímelo de una puta vez...

Sebastían ve a Martín, parece una fiera intentando calmarse, respira pesado, sus hombros suben y bajan, su mirada destila furia pero parece que ya puede mantenerse calmado y callado al menos por unos minutos... Martín está endemoniado, pero es capaz de escucharlo, lo va a escuchar.

― En este mismo momento, no puedo decirte a ciencia cierta lo que está pasando porque aún no lo sé, pero yo...

― ¡Ahí estás compadre! ― México abre la puerta e interrumpe todo, Brasil no vio eso, pero junto con Perú, saben que no pueden meterse ― ¡En tu cara Nargentina! La Norteamérica es la mejor cabrón...

Eso quiso sacarle risa a Perú, pero se contuvo por la tensión que inundaba el lugar.

― Uruguay, compadre ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto con Chile en volver? ¡No mames cabrón! ― Sonrió ― ¿Le estás quitando el amor a tu hermano? Uhhhh eso es traición guerito.

― Mirá negro, si no sacás la silueta de acá, por la reconcha de tu vieja te prometo que te voy a meter una patada tan fuerte que tendrán que operarte para sacarte el zapato del orto.

― Ufff se enojó la Nargentina ¡Ni tu blancura aria pudo salvarte cabrón!

― ¡Por amor a tu virgencita de Guadalupe, Pedro, vete! ― Perú se levantó y salió de ahí pensando que México lo seguiría, eso no fue así. En el pasillo, al lado del otro vestidor, Perú se topó con USA.

Al interior del vestidor de la discordia, Brasil seguía expectante, él quería creer que todo se solucionaría, que todo iría bien, que no necesitarían de su ayuda... Vio a Argentina bien mojado, salir de la ducha, Uruguay cerró las llaves, deteniendo esa absurda muestra de dramatismo. Argentina estaba frente a frente ante México, como si nada. Tarde Uruguay y Brasil se dieron cuenta del error.

― ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a dar un besito?

En ese mismo momento, sin siquiera un augurio de ello, Argentina le dio un cabezazo horrible. México, sinceramente, no supo siquiera qué lo golpeó, no lo vio venir, pero terminó en el suelo inconsciente. No supo que sus palabras despertaron todo en el río platense y se lanzó contra el oriental. En las mismas duchas terminan revolcándose y dándose piñas.

Golpes iban y golpes venían.

Brasil suspira. Maldita mirada positiva... Con el impredecible de Argentina eso no sucede. Ahí va la magia brasileña... Apelando a que son hermanos, a que tienen que calmarse, que tienen que conversar en otro momento... Tironeándolos, empujando a uno y al otro por lados diferentes.

Logra separarlos.

Entonces Martín frunce el ceño, tenia a Sebastán de la camiseta, pero lo suelta. Argentina sale de ahí y va en dirección hacia Manu, necesita averiguar por qué ella tiene la camiseta de Uruguay ¿Por qué la de Uruguay y no la de él? Necesita averiguarlo, parece una ira irracional, pero es intenso, Martín es intenso como él solo, y sus vecinos saben que puede estar algo más susceptible a la ira, perder con Brasil es su perdición, lo enceguece.

Bolivia y Perú cruzaron algunas palabras, Miguel se pasó al otro vestidor por la tensa situación, entonces, cuando Julio Paz vio a Argentina, acercarse a paso rápido a la cancha, corrió donde Chile.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Una buena pregunta, no debería, pero bueno... Ahí estaba, tironeando a la chilena y pidiéndole que se vaya rápido, o al menos que saliera de la cancha ¡Ni siquiera estaba con las chicas! Eran un muro de protección y saltarían como leonas con sus carteles de "Ni una menos", pero nooo, la chilena tiene que ser terca y andar sola como ermitaño. Manu no se mueve. Bolivia sabe que es tarde, Martín está ahí.

Esto parece de telenovela, irrazonable, rápido e intenso... ¿Qué más se puede esperar de aquellos que en sus venas tienen la sangre italiana?

― ¿Por qué tenés que tener la camiseta de Uruguay? ― Dice en tono firme y agarrándola de un hombro, con fuerza, bastante fuerza.

― ¿Martín? ― Ella lo enfrenta... Estaba distraída, pero se quita la mano rápido ― Suéltame ¿Quien te dio permiso de andarme agarrando?

― ¡Ya no me oculten lo que está pasando! Vos te metiste con mi hermano ¿Te tiraste a mi hermano sabiendo cuánto me gustás?

― No ― Ella estaba muy molesta, mucho ― Me tiré a tu hermano porque me gusta. Me gusta Sebastían, Martín, me gusta la carne uruguaya.

― ¡Tu...! ― Estaba por tomarla otra vez, pero alguien se metió en el medio.

― Martín ― Perú interpuso su cuerpo entre su "hermanastra" y Argentina ― No dejaré que hable con Chile, hasta que se calme hombre.

― Perú... ― El argentino retrocede un paso.

― Óigame causa... ― Miguel va hasta donde él y le pone un brazo encima ― ...Creo que debería irse.

Hace caso, solo porque es Perú y porque la calentura se le está pasando, ahora está pensando de forma más racional... Pero de todas formas se va pateando la cancha.

Tiene un cúmulo de emociones encontradas de pronto. Los demás lo dejaron solo y sigue pateando la cancha... lo conocen. Ahí, en la inmensidad de la cancha, ya en donde nadie lo ve, rompe a llorar al fin. ¿Cómo pudo perder con Brasil? ¡Es Brasil, por la sagrada trinidad! Y Chile le da la pasada a Uruguay, a la provincia rebelde y no a él. Él que siempre hace lo posible por conquistar su corazón... Sus encantos no lo consiguieron, pero su hermano si... ¡Y lo peor de todo es que estaba feliz! ¡Si! Llamenlo loco, contradictorio, lo que sea. Pero estaba feliz por su hermano, además, la respuesta de Chile le había parecido espléndida, eso era el inicio de algo bueno... Es frustrante tener dos emociones tan fuertes al mismo tiempo... El pequeño Martín enamorado y encaprichado de la mujer de su hermano (supuso), y al mismo tiempo, el Martín grande, orgulloso de ésta misma relación.

Hablando de relaciones... Creyó escuchar en la barra a algunas ofreciéndole amor, sip, Martincito quería ir y batirle un dolca, batirle muy bien un buen dolca. Pero primero necesitaba desahogar esa frustración, liberar esa tensión...

Sebastían y Luciano siguieron discutiendo en los vestidores, y Uruguay salió huyendo de ahí, con Brasil prendido detrás, reprochándole aquello que se considera traición... Brasil entendía a Martín, mucho.

Todos se olvidaron de México, aún durmiendo en el suelo mojado de los vestidores... Alfred, atraído por la pelea en portugués entre Brasil y Uruguay, llega, comiéndose una dona, bajó muchas proteínas mientras permaneció en el arco, hay que entenderlo. De todas formas no comprende palabra de lo que hablan, él ni siquiera hace el esfuerzo por entenderle a Iggy, y eso que hablan el mismo idioma.

En un segundo que sale Brasil persiguiendo a Uruguay, la puerta se abre y USA ve a México tirado en el suelo. Abre los ojos y escupe su dona mientras le grita que él lo va a salvar. En vez de actuar como alguien normal y comprobar si Pedro despertaba con algún incentivo, Alfred prepara su codo y se lanza sobre México haciéndole una llave de lucha que vio en la WWE cuando había un tipo inconsciente... Casi lo mata, pero sigue insistiendo que será el héroe que salvará al mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

Finale; il bacio del mio amore.

* * *

Bien... las cosas no fueron las esperadas.

Sebastián estaba confundido. No le gustaba ver a Martín triste, infeliz, tan odioso... Pero él no podía hacner mucho para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Los hechos ya habían ocurrido, sucediéndose en una teleserie difícil de entender. Post-pelea, Brasil lo había terminado agotando y se terminó agarrando a golpes con el descendiente Tupí... Estaba peor de lo que lo había dejado Argentina. Pero Brasil no podría disimular su labio roto.

Odiaba que le dijeran lo correcto y lo que tenía que hacer, a Uruguay le gustaba ser libre, todo acto que pareciera opacar su libertad le disgustaba, él estuvo bajo las leyes de todos por tanto tiempo, que era natural en él el querer mantener esa libertad.

No pudo darle cara a Chile y al final Luciano, su ami/enemigo, fue a comunicarle a la mujercita de negros cabellos, que el oriental se había marchado.

Seba no supo más de ella hasta ese momento... Aquél momento en que le abría la puerta, ella entraba y apenas ponía un pie en su casa, le lanzaba la bofetada que nadie le había lanzado en más de dos o tres décadas, y luego de aquello, un abrazo de boa constrictora.

― ¡Weón, no podí ser más idiota! ― Seba acarició su hombro y se dejó hacer.

― Duele...― Dijo no queriéndola soltar.

― Uta ¿Quien te manda andarte agarrando a combos con medio mundo? ― Ella lo soltó y se cruzó de brazos molesta ― Me dejaste tirada en la cancha ¿Sabes con quien me devolví? México ¡México! Ni siquiera Itzel me acompañó, porque se fue con el gringo. Pedro me vino acosando medio camino y la otra mitad me intentó coquetear... ¡Y eso que ni siquiera se podía mover! Fue un lastre que tuve que soportar hasta que lo dejé en su embajada en Santiago de Chile.

― ¿Y no caíste con el pibe ese? ― Desvío la mirada y la sonrisa oculta. Se estaba burlando.

― ¿Estaí weón? ― Ella le miró con un rostro sorprendido ― ¡Es México! No lo puedo ver con otros ojos más que los de un... ¿Amigo? Ehhhmmm... alguien agradable conmigo.

― Che... Muchos son agradables con vos ¿Sólo por eso?― Seba le acorraló con la mirada.

― No, porque estaba cansada y triste. Cacha que un weón me dejó en medio de una cancha sola como un deo, y mandó a otro weón pa decirme que necesitaba pensar ¿Lo puedes creer?

― Que tipo tan huevón...

― Vo' mismo lo dijiste ― Ella sonrió ― ¿Estaí bien?

― ¿Tu que crees bo'? He... ehhmmm "tomado cosas" para el dolor.

― Bueno, aun así solo puedo ver uno de tus hermosos ojos ambar, tus finos e incoloros labios estan reventados y ese sexy cuerpo está magullado a más no poder...

― ¿Querés hacer algo para curarme más rápido?― Él le cerró un ojo haciéndole una seña que ella comprendió... Erróneamente.

― Si, haré algo que te va a curar más rápido...

Una hora y una cama después...

― Bo'... Yo pensaba en otra cosa cuando dijiste que querías que me quitara la ropa...

― Tu y tus bromitas...

 _"Pero no era broma..."_

Manu estaba cubriendo el cuerpo a Sebastían con compresas de hojas y hierbas, además le ponía unas esencias raras, ungüentos que untaba en su piel y una especie de aceites...

― Agradécele a Mapuche, apenas le dije tu estado me llevó al monte por estas hierbitas... Ella me enseñó a ponerlas.

― Parezco momia chinchorro.

― ¡Ya, que erí exagerao! Si tení emplasto solo en donde tienes moretones ¡Aguanta como el hombre que sé bien que eres!

Sebastían estaba tendido en su cama con solo boxer puestos. Y por todo su cuerpecito de hombre sexy uruguayo tenía ungüentos y parchones verdes. Inmóvil y quieto.

― Yo quiero moverme...

― Que cargante... Si tení que estar así hasta que se te sequen.

― ¿Y si quiero ir al baño?

― Te aguantas.

― ¿Siempre fuíste así?

― ¿Con quienes quiero? Si ¿Te molesta?

― Ta'... Y, no... Pero es nuevo para mi. Sobre todo la parte en que me consideras alguien que querés.

― Seba, yo siempre te he querido mucho. A mi manera... pero mucho.

― Pero querés más a Argentina. ― La miró cautamente.

― Como tú... ― Respondió sin ser del todo clara― Argentina es muy importante para nosotros dos, probablemente Martín sea una de las personas que más quiero en éste mundo. Cuando sólo eramos gotas en la copa del Imperio, nuestras manos se unieron como cadenas ancladas al destino, nuestros eslabones están más juntos hoy que nunca... Hasta que la historia de los hombres así lo decida, me gustan éstos días de paz. Me gusta no tener que sujetar un arma.

― Chilena...― El uruguayo suspiró largamente y ella sonrió.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― Le miró fijo, su abstracción se detuvo.

―Yh, se me olvidaba lo buena que eres con la poesía...― Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sentir los evidentes celos ― Ese rubio teñido tiene mucha suerte... ― Sebastían giró la mirada― Mira que tenerte al lado, tan mal que a veces se llevan, pero lo mucho que aún así se quieren. Porque te lo aseguro Bo', Martín te quiere mucho... Ustedes que no comparten fraternidad...

― Uta, con alguno tengo que llevarme menos mal, porque con los vecinos que tengo... ¡De todos los weones tenía que tener a Perú y a Bolivia en el norte po'! Ah, y para remate, comparto una enorme frontera con Argentina, sinceramente no es malo, fue el mejor vecino que pude tener en cuanto a límites, imagínate que tengo más problemas fronterizos en esa cagá de límite con Bolivia y Perú, sumados, no hacen ni una cuarta parte que la que tengo con el naricitas.

― Y, pero tienes que limitar... es tu país.

― Nah weón, si después viene el Peruca y el Bolita con una demanda por discriminación y seguro Julio se va a llorar a la Haya... otra vez.

― ¿Por qué no te veo convencida? ― Él levanta su brazo y con su palma abierta acaricia su rostro.― No quieres decir todas esas pavadas en verdad ¿No?

― Estoy cansada ― Ella se acomodó a su lado y le miró hacia arriba― Tu me gustas de otra forma... De una forma diferente. En toda mi vida solo hay dos que me han gustado así.

― ¿Son de América? ― Ella lo negó― ¿Aun te gustan?

Silencio incomodo... Ambos cuerpos se tensaron ¿Desde cuando a Seba le gustaba hablar tanto? Oh miren, una vaquita va bajando por la pared, debería irse a su casa ¿No deberían estar listos los emplastos? Ah... Es una noche fresca y al parecer mañana habrá un buen día...

― ¿Alemania e Inglaterra aún te gustan? ― Insistió... no importa cuanto insistiera, no tendría respuesta clara a su pregunta.

Ni una cosa ni lo otro y permanece lo más neutral, de tal forma que no dejes clara tu posición, no asegures mucho... Esa es la clave para triunfar diplomáticamente.

― Les tengo aprecio, si...

― ¿Ya puedo moverme? ― La pregunta la descolocó, asintió... pudo darle permiso hace mucho.

Uruguay se acercó a ella y la abrazó, aún acostados... Que cansancio significaba pensar, estar ahí reabriendo viejas heridas, ahondando en sentimentalismos.

― Yo estoy contigo... Ta'... ya no es necesario que te presentes de ese modo bo'. Si querés que te abrace, dime, si querés que te bese... décime. Ya no estás sola... ― La atrajo hacia su pecho, quería llenarla de estabilidad, de cariño.

― ¿Y Martín? ― Ella también le cruzó las manos por la cintura.

― Si somos felices juntos... algún día lo habrá de entender mejor. No perdonará la traición, lo sé, porque yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero porque lo conozco sé que tarde o temprano, terminará viendo las cosas de forma diferente.

― Puede pasar tiempo hasta que eso pase... Es Martín de quien hablamos ¿Seguro que puedes estar distanciado tanto tiempo de él?

― Y, lo extrañaré, obvio, pero no estoy solo. Puedo vivir sin estar pegado a su lado che ¿Con quien crees que estás hablando?

Chile besó su pecho en ese instante y él sintió algo húmedo sobre su piel ¿Cómo era posible que siquiera le preguntara aquello? Martín era su hermano, y mientras durara su enojo... Lo extrañarla demasiado, pero si ese era el precio por esos momentos con la mujer...

No bajó la mirada, ella estaba llorando.

Por otro lado, Argentina estaba en Río de Janeiro con Brasil. Estaban jugando PES en una enorme pantalla plana. Y a sus pies habían papitas, carne, cervezas y caipirinhas. Estaban un poco ebrios... Sólo un poco ¿Por qué Argentina tenía harina en la nariz? Bueno, solo Diego Maradona lo sabe.

― ¡Sos pelotudo! ¡Higuain y la reconcha de mi vieja! No puede ser che... ¡Anotá brazuca! Por no más higuaines en una final.

― Martin é o suficiente. Você tem o telefone em sua mão e não controle...

― ¡Voy a llamar a unas amigas que vengan che! Vos y yo no vamos a estar solos... No, no... ¡¿Qué te parece Uruguay?! Vos no sos el único que puede divertirse... Hijo de puta.

― Não... por Deus. Você tem que se controlar. Uruguay é seu irmão.

― ¡Ya sé que es mi hermano, pero me traicionó! No me pidas que me controle ¿O vos me vas a hacer feliz? ¡Ah, brazuca! Oye, juguemos a disfrazarnos... Al menos así me vas a subir el animo...

Media hora después...

― ¿Y por qué mierda guardás tantas pelucas y vestidos? ― Pregunta un travestido argentino, con una larga melena dorada ― Ni que fuera un fetiche, pelotudo... ¡Ya salí de una vez brazuca! Si yo igual llevo vestido, y me veo Di-Vi-No.

― Ah... ese eres tú― Desde la habitación de Brasil, salió una chica, un poco grande y robusta, pero a Martín se le confundió... Estaba borracho ¿Era brasil?

― Ah, boludo, vos sos más linda como mujer viste...

― Lo mismo digo Martinciño. Que buena cintura argentino.

― Y tu... y esas piernas... ― El argentino lo recorrió con la mirada, pero oh por el sagrado cielo, que piernas tenía el brasileño― Y ese culete eh... Que guardado te lo tenés brazuca...

Martín le pegó un agarrón y recibió un fuerte empujón. Entonces comenzaron una pelea en que el argentino tocaba y el brasileño lo empujaba o lo golpeaba y al revés, el brasilero tocaba su cintura o lo apegaba a su cuerpo y el argentino se defendía. Cuando estuvieron juntos y demasiado cerca, dejaron su juego y el argentino se lanzó sobre el brasileño, haciéndolo retroceder hasta el cuarto y lanzandole sobre la cama... Martin se detuvo un rato y sonrió con malicia. Entonces el brasileño sintió los labios del argentino, se estaba comiendo su boca, era un atracón, y el argentino lo dejaba sin aliento.

¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto?

― Y vos que decías ser todo un hombre...

― Yo soy todo un hombre.

― Preparáte negro, porque esta noche vas a conocer de verdad a tu papá ¿Décime que se siente estar debajo, eh?

El brasileño sonrió... Lo dejaría burlarse, por ahora.

Y dos años después...

― ¡Jah! No sos nada al lado de la República más Grossa del mundo ¿Décime que se siente perder otra vez? ¡Mi tercera estrella en el cielo! Messi sos un puto genio.

― Ya sabía yo que esto iba a terminar así...― La chica se quitaba la pintura de la mejilla― No debí venir a apoyarte weón...

― ¿Querés ver la copa boluda? ¡Mirá, mirá la copa! ¿No es bonita y brillante? ¡Y es toda mía! ― Seguía besando el trofeo dorado.

― Huehuehuehue... Alemania por um instante foi Rey. Chorando se foi ... bua bua... Huehuehue.

― Pobrecito... mejor voy a ver como está ― Ella sale de ahí.

― ¡Eh boluda quedáte a ver MI copa! ― Le grita el rubio mostrandole el trofeo por... ¿trigésima vez?― ¡El Sebas dijo que volvía rápido...!

― Ya se fue... ― Brasil parpadeó un momento― Yo te hubiera derrotado por completo.

― ¡Cómo si no pasaste siquiera a semifinales!

― ¡Espera a que lleguemos a América!― Ya estaban prendidos como dos perros rabiosos, otra vez...

― Ya paren bo'... ― Uruguay apareció con la camiseta de Messi autografiada por él y varios otros jugadores― ¿Y Chile?

― ¿Tú la viste? ― Argentina le preguntó a Brasil.

― Nâo... eu no la visto, vôce?

― Nein, ich nein...― Respondió el argentino.

Manu-Manuelita estaba sentada al lado de Gilbert, él no la consideraba una mujer, así que no importa que tan cerca estuviera, para Gilbert, ella era uno de sus soldados, así la entrenó, sin embargo, no corría la misma visión para el estricto, alto y fornido Deutschland... quien había perdido esta vez la copa del mundo con Argentina. El alemán alto y rubio estaba molesto, pero se sentía mejor. No es que no le importara... pero él no respiraba fútbol como si lo hacia Argentina ¡De hecho, pensaba en entrenar más!

― Puedes venir a mi casa siempre que quieras... Nosotros importamos muchos jugadores argentinos en las divisiones de clubs, quizás si los ves jugar... ― Ella se detuvo abruptamente.

― Es un ofrecimiento muy generoso, pero no estoy del todo seguro... ¿Quieres ir conmigo a los camerinos?

― Brüder!― Gilbert le llamó la atención con los mofletes hinchados.

― ... A conocer a los jugadores ― Alemania se dio vuelta, incomodo, eso había sonado muy vergonzoso. Casi como una propuesta.

― ¡Ya! ¡Si quiero, vamos, vamos!― Ella se levantó de un salto y fue corriendo tras Alemania.

Casi se muere bien moridamente cuando entró con el alemán en los vestidores, post duchas, etc... Eran todos unos grandotes y fornidos... tenían más músculos y cuerpo que su querido Alexis Sanchez, o Arturo Vidal. Estos muchachos de seguro no pasaban hambre. Y el señor Alemania la presentó y ellos se presentaron uno por uno... Entonces se acercó el capitán con la camiseta número 13, toda sudada y recién usada en la cancha y se la regaló a Chile ¡Y tenía el autógrafo de Müller! Todos siguieron su ejemplo y autografiaron la camiseta... Llegó un fotógrafo y se hicieron fotos, y ellos individualmente se sacaron fotografías con el país latino con sus propios teléfonos, de la nada, ella había despertado un interés bastante curioso en los jugadores, un interés que le era muy incomodo ¡Por suerte apareció Gilbert! Y los tres seres no humanos, se fueron de allí, Manu con un tesoro puesto...

― ¿Chile? ― Uruguay se sorprendió al verla en medio de los dos gigantes germánicos.

― ¡Uru! ― Ella corrió y lo abrazó, besando su mejilla ― ¡Mira lo que tengo puesto! ¡La camiseta de Müller firmada por todos los jugadores de Alemania! Mira, mira aquí está Draxler ¡Y aquí Kroos!

― Ah... eh... Eso es fantástico ― Uruguay desvió la mirada y escondió la camiseta de la selección argentina en su espalda sin ser notado.

― ¡Gracias Alemania, eres el mejor! ― Sonrió otra vez, muy emocionada.

Alemania y Prusia tenía que admitir, que verla tan feliz y contenta, también les devolvía un poco el ánimo. Es increíble lo mucho que se puede hacer con tan poco. Gilbert codeó a su hermano a modo de burla y el menor se sintió incomodo. Era uno de esos momentos en los que tenía que decir algo, sí... ¿Pero qué cosa? O no... ¿Por qué tenía que calzar tan bien en el estereotipo de los alemanes?

― Si... ― Sólo afirmó con la cabeza, internamente estaba explotando.

― Bueno, creo que debemos irnos ¡Muchas gracias otra vez! ― Ella corrió donde Gilbert y le dio una bolita de papel arrugada, una carta― Señor Alemania, no se desanime ¡Probablemente no esté muy lejos el día que tenga que enfrentarse a Argentina! Asi que debe hacerse más fuerte.

― Gracias.

― Nos vemos pronto― Y entonces se unió al brazo de Uruguay y caminaron lejos...

Los alemanes se quedaron mirándolos hasta desaparecer.

― No puedo creer que lo único que le hayas dicho fueran dos miserables palabras.

― Gilbert, brüder, por favor...―Alemania suspiró cansado y rendido.

Y ya lejos de ahí, con las manos resbalosas de Uruguay y la sonrisa radiante de Chile...

― ¡Fue un gran partido! Una lástima que el señor Alemania haya perdido.

― ¿Preferirías que pierda Argentina?

― Eh ahí la interrogante... Por cierto ¿Qué traes en la mano?

― Eh... nada, yo...― Le mostró― Sólo conseguí la camiseta y...

― ¡La camiseta de Messi con la que Argentina ganó el mundial!― Ella la miró por todos lados y luego sonrió― ¿Puedo probármela?

― Si... es para ti ― Él la ayudó a ponérsela... Sobre la alemana...― Quería que la conservaras.

― Gracias... Me encanta ― Besó su mejilla y tomó su mano, comenzando a caminar.

Claramente, la mejor camiseta era la uruguaya, la que traía en primer lugar casi siempre, como un recuerdo, algo importante. Era una lástima que haya perdido con Alemania. Pero esas cosas pasan en el fútbol.

― Seba, espera... Parece que se me metió algo en el ojo― Él se detuvo y la examinó, acercándose, una pequeña basura voladora...― Estás cerca...

― Es una pelusa... Ya casi... ― Y entonces sopló, haciendo volar la pelusa.

― Uta que erí ciego ― Entonces ella le pasó las manos por el cuello y lo besó de improviso.

No se quedaron... salieron huyendo de ahí entre besos y nunca más regresaron a la celebración de Argentina y Brasil, que Sebastían supuso, estarían en lo mismo que ellos. Y Uruguay no se equivocaba, porque Argentina rápido terminó si camisa e ignorando la copa, al menos mientras el brasilero estuviera ahí con él.

Así quedaron las cosas, al menos por un tiempo serían así...

― ¡No, no! Me carga éste final, tiene que haber más acción, más Martín viste ¡Che, ésto no sería nada sin mi presencia! Prácticamente la historia gira en torno a mi. Ustedes me eclipsan y ya...

― ¿Si te das cuenta que es sólo una ficción?― Uruguay suspiró.

― Una película, de una de tus chicas más encima ― Chile lo golpeó en la frente.

Los tres estaban en una mesa central, los rubios con traje y Chile con un vestido rojo y elegante, los demás países estaban riendo y celebrando la última producción que había ganado la papa de plata o el oso de plata, lo que fuera de plata en algún país. Argentina estaba molesto, estuvo molesto durante toodaaaaaa la grabación, primero, porque no era el protagonico, segundo, porque Seba besaba y tocaba a Manu, tercero, porque tuvo que besar al brasileño, luego se lavó la boca y los dientes, hasta se enjuagó con menta. Lo único que le gustó fue la parte en dónde él le ganaba a Alemania y era su tricampeón mundial.

― Mira, anda a hacer la fila de los reclamos... Está por allá ¿Ves esa puerta? Del otro lado.

― Gracias.

Y el rubio se levantó y salió.

― ¿No es esa la puerta del baño?

― Se va a dar cuenta en algún momento― Chile tomó sus cosas y jaló de la mano a Uruguay― Ya vayámonos... Por esta noche ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

― ¿Solo por esta noche?

― Lo decidimos en el camino...

.

.

.

.

 _Un agradecimiento enorne a la Madrina de esta historia, la persona que me ha hecho mejorar de muchas formas y que me hace imaginar el cruce de las realidades._  
 _A Mely-Val, con todo mi cariño._


End file.
